


Illness

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [82]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: If it is an illness... they don't want the cure.





	Illness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jisforjudi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisforjudi/gifts).



“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known.”

“Are you certain you don’t need glasses, 007?”

“My vision is perfect, M.”

“Then perhaps you’re suffering an illness of some kind.”

“I am perfectly healthy, thank you very much.” 

Olivia shook her head. “What am I going to do with you, James?”

James stepped closer, lifting his hand to cup her cheek. “Let me love you.”

“You’re serious?”

“Yes.”

“Then kiss me and prove it.”

James lowered his head.

“If this is an illness,” she murmured, seconds later into the kiss, “then I most certainly don’t want you cured.”

**Author's Note:**

> See... I am trying to keep the last prompts all nice and fluffy!! :)


End file.
